Dead and Walking
by What-A-Weird-Rose
Summary: This was originally on by me under the name What A Weird Rose, please feel free to check it out, in that version it's an 'x reader' situation, so if your cool with that then -again- feel free to come check it out. . . A Walking Dead Fanfiction about Angelica Black -A badass girl who makes so awesome friends- come join her on her journey to survive The Walking Dead...


(Y/N) (Y/L/N) made her way across the rooftops of Atlanta, cautious not to attract the things that roamed through the city. She had been there for, well, only God knows how long. She had been living in and out of the city her whole life, weekends with her father, living a farmer's life far from Atlanta. Though, when the outbreak began it had been a weekday with her mother. Not saying that she didn't like her, no, that would be an understatement. It had been obvious to (Y/N), even as a four-year-old, that her mother couldn't give a damn about her. In-fact when this whole ordeal began, her mother was nowhere to be seen. Just poofed off the damned Earth.

Not that she could condemn her, (Y/N) probably would have skipped the city if she had gotten the opportunity, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Rather, she had just gotten home from her part-time job. Courtesy of her father (Y/N) had been sent to a nice university, though at the same time, her mother had compelled her to get a job to maintain her own 'Wealthy-Lady' lifestyle.

The groaning of the walkers had protruded her thoughts, turning her head (Y/N) watched as they gathered and ascended a tank and something else, they clawed and bit at the weaponized-truck. (Y/N) took a closer look, squinting down until the top of the tank rose up, giving light to the man who had gotten trapped there. He jumped up and out, smacking a walker in the face with what seemed like a shovel. He threw it away, sliding down the side, and heading down the street. He ran, shooting up the stragglers that stalked toward him, he was in clear view, up until he was pulled into an alleyway. (Y/N) sighed, leaning on her hand, on the ledge of the building (Y/N) sat on, turning her attention back to the main street.

Rick held onto a pipe as he heaved a breath out, his heart pounded, he had just been pulled into an alley by the boy who had just saved him from living in a tank.

"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood." The Asian boy said, "You the new sheriff? Come riding in to clean up the town?"

Rick looked at him before quickly responding, "It wasn't my intention." He looked back at the herd.

"Yeah, whatever. Yeehaw. You're still a dumbass." Pulling his backpack further upon his shoulder.

"Rick, thanks."

"Glenn, you're welcome." He looked back down at the walkers, they were piling, climbing the escape ladder. "Oh no. On the bright side: It'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass-half-full kinda guy."

The two pull up the ladder, looking back at the rising horde once in a while.

(Y/N) skipped towards the side-edge of the building she was on, grabbing the three bags she lugged around, she chucked them to the next building over. It wasn't that far, a foot -or five. She stood on the ledge, standing, then she leaped to the next roof over. Her eyes darted around, making sure that her thud of a landing didn't draw unwanted attention. After she had 'cleared' the rooftop, she made her way to the next. But before she made her leap of faith her eyes caught onto something that interested her greatly. "Survivors." She mumbled, ducking under the limited cover provided. (Y/N) watched in silence as two people, real-live-people, spoke, and walked, and lived. She smiled, a small smile, but one none-the-less. She stalked them as they conversed, one was Asian, he had a ball-cap, sneakers, jeans and a t-shirt. The other had a sheriff's outfit, caucasian with an accent. Cap opened the door on the rooftop, leading Sheriff and himself into the building.

Rick and Glenn walked down the hallway, when they opened the next doorway, two walkers went for them. Luckily, Glenn was about to walkie-talkie to someone, which work, two armored people with baseball bats came out and took care of the pair. After they led them to another room, one with two other people, women. Rick sighed before being pushed against a wall; a gun's barrel between his eyes.

"Andrea, no." One of the armored men stated, whilst removing the foam-like reinforcements.

"He's gonna get us killed!" Andrea replied, her voice hissing in frustration and anger. The other woman, who dresses very nice for the-end-of-the-world laid a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder. Andrea turned her head the slightest, glaring at her.

"Come on, ease up?" She whispered gently, pushing Andrea's gun-holding-hand down the smallest bit.

"Ease up?! You're kiddin' right?! We're all dead 'cause of this stupid asshole!" Andrea yelled, yanking her arm back up again, her finger dancing with the trigger.

"I-I don't understand. . ." Rick stuttered, then trailed off, looking at each of them, how different they were, how similar.

"Look," The first armored man began, "we came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out. Not shooting up the streets." He went on about how they were trying to be 'stealthy' and how Rick had been a 'dumbass'.

(Y/N) watched in silent terror as a man stood on the roof of the building that Sheriff and Cap had gone down, shooting round after round, bullet after bullet into the amassing horde of flesh-eating 'Geeks' as Cap had called them. Each round the idiot fired caught more and more attention. Each walker he shot, three more arrived, and with the arrival of the walkers so did come his group. They yelled at each other stupid things like "Bullets we don't have" and "Taco-bender" though that one seemed more of a personal insult rather than an actual fact-of-the-matter.

The armed man danced around until another man, who had obviously been offended strutted up to him. His glare was even more obvious when the gunned-man began to spout racial slurs and such at the black man. Then a fight broke out, punches were thrown, and (Y/N) couldn't help but roll her eyes at their stupidity. When the fight ended, the once armed man raised his hand along with the 'Taco-Bender' and another woman with chocolate brown skin. Though instead of her hand raising, she held up her middle finger.

Rick had just finished getting everyone in the truck when Andrea began looking around. Her mouth opened slightly, almost about to ask T-Dogg about it when he answered.

"I dropped the key. I had it- then I dropped it down a drainpipe." He held his head in his roughed-up hands. A contemplating sigh escaped Jacqui. Her eyes questioning him as she rested her head on Andrea's shoulder. They drove, through Atlanta, into a hillside.


End file.
